The present invention relates to the field of couplers or adaptors for connecting anaesthesia, ventilator, breathing circuits, resuscitator, medication, or medical treatment devices to other respiratory components including face masks, endotracheal tubes, tracheotomy tubes or their connectors.
Breathing devices of various type are routinely used to connect a patient to a respirator or anesthetic delivery machine. The device to be used depends on the mode of communication with the patient""s lungs that is desired. For example, this communication may be achieved through the use of a facemask through which the patient breathes or through the use of a tube which is inserted into the trachea. As well as variation in the breathing devices used, there is variation in the anesthesia or respiratory systems used. For example, it is preferable to use smaller diameter tracheal tubes and breathing systems for children. Thus, there is a wide variety in terms of the sizes of the connectors of the various breathing devices and in terms of sizes of the connectors of the various anesthesia and respiratory systems. A real problem is encountered when the connector of a breathing device such as a tracheal tube or face mask is not compatible with the connector of the anesthesia or respiratory system and precious time may be lost trying to find and assemble intermediary connectors.
Various types of adaptors or connectors have been developed to connect a breathing device to a respiratory system. Typically a respirator or anesthesia machine is attached to a Y-piece via inhalation and exhalation tubings. The stem of the Y-piece typically comprises a port to which a tracheal tube connector or facemask can be attached. Various improvements on the basic concept have been attempted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,261 describes a connection system for respirator or anesthesia units in which the plug connection is replaced by a system in which disconnection can be effected quickly and easily by actuation of a lever arm on a fastening device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,271 discloses multiple access adaptors for monitoring, sampling, medicating, aspirating and ventilating the respiratory tract of a patient. While a multiplicity of access ports has some advantages, this device does not address the problem of incompatibility between various components of a breathing system.
The optimal respiratory system for an adult might not be optimal for a child or infant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,255 discloses a system in which secretions which accumulate in the lungs of an infant or small child can be removed without interrupting the ventilation of the lungs. However, this device does not address the problem of incompatibility between child-oriented and adult-oriented connectors and equipment.
Another type of connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,906 which discloses an intubating device or tracheal tubular member for carrying a gas to or from the lungs of the patient which includes an adaptor for interconnecting the tubular member with a source of gas. A compact assembly is provided at the junction of the suction and ventilating hoses so that they are directed to pass over the patient""s head, thus removing them from surgical areas that involve the lungs or trachea.
In addition to those described above, many other types of anesthesia and/or respiratory connectors have been designed. However, in spite of the numerous types of adaptors that have been developed, there remains a real and unmet need for a universal connector that facilitates adaption between the exposed fitting of various sized endotracheal tubes and various types of aspirating, respiratory, or anesthesia machines.
It is an object of an aspect of the present invention to provide a universal adaptor that can facilitate the quick and reliable connection and disconnection of different types of breathing devices to various sizes of respiratory equipment without the need to maintain a large inventory of incompatible parts.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a universal respiratory adaptor comprising:
i) a machine end comprising at least two male tapers of different diameters;
ii) a patient end comprising a first female port concentric within a second female port, wherein said second female port has an outer wall which defines a male fitting; and
iii) a tubular body portion interconnecting said machine end and said patient end;
wherein said machine end and said body portion comprise a continuous lumen in fluid communication with said first female port.